genderbend days of gotham high
by chrisnickyv15
Summary: fights, love, spots, and special abilities. yup sounds like a bit of Gotham high but with a twist a gender bend twist hopefully more soon to come I hope you enjoy and be sure like these stories if you want more gender bend or just normal Gotham high characters. of course all high school stories have some romance will be in here, high school drama will happen as well. enjoy!


In Gotham, down town, far west of the Gotham Bridge there was a large shopping center where the lovely Gotham people did their Sunday shopping. It was also the hang out of the locate Gotham high kids as the caused mischief to all the stores by causing scene or just plan loitering.

The girls there stood outside in the shade as they tried to hide from the sun but still manger to attrack teenage boys to look their way

Brittney (Wayne): Rachael! Can we go now I mean its too freaking hot and thee are hardly any boys here to keep me busy.

Jacqueline (joker): yea seriously I mean you got that stupid shirt you wanted now let's ditch this joint

Rachael (Grayson): no we can't, not yet…he's coming I know he is…trust me please just hold out a little longer

Harvey (Quinn) Saul (Kyle) and Paul (Isley) walked the side street causing trouble to the small booths as they made their way into the mall being chased by bystanders but quickly giving up . The three were smoking and laughing at the fat security guard who stopped running half way to the mall entrance as he threaten them to put out the cigarette and cut their crap before he called back up

Harvey: as you wish fellow law enforcement

Harvey walks over to the security and presses the cigarette against the his fat stomach

Harvey: you happy? Bozo

As the security gaud screamed in pain the three laughed as Paul stepped on his cigarette and continue to walking as Saul grabs Harvey by the arm and does the same. As They walk through the mall girls giggles and sighs as they walk pass them, they wink at time to time to see the girls face just to get a kick at their reaction than after wards mouthing sluts to them to see the faces instantly change.

Jacqueline: they're not coming Rachael Brittney lets go

Rachael: your wrong … cuties twelve o clock

Brittney: holy shit their looking this way

Towards the middle of the mall there were three young ladies standing by a clothes rack which made the boys stop and think twice before moving on, one girl caught Paul eye as she smiled and looked back at the clothes

Saul: Mmhmm did you see that...she likes what she sees man...well what are you waiting for..go get her

Paul: not so fast not so fast you have to make her wait...if she looks up again...then I got her

Harvey: Well suit yourself...ima go get mine

Saul: yea see ya' I see a quiet brunet looking my way times to play a little cat mouse.

Brittney: omg Saul coming …what do I do help me

Jacqueline: chill your gonna scare them away. Now here comes a real man

As Harvey and Saul made their way over Rachael looked up again to see Paul smiling at her, she blushed as she looked down. After awhile the boys took their girls to the side Paul was making his way over to Rachael, she could feel him getting closer as her body tenses up. As soon as he was inches away he put his hand on the rack looking up and down at her, she stood clam still faking that she was looking at clothes still; Paul noticed she wore a short skirt, and a cut off whit tank top that read like only date bad boys making Paul chuckle to himself she heard him laugh making her het race like she melted in his hand.

Paul: what to do now...should I talk about how you got me to come over here… or how amazing you look...or should I ask you your name?

Rachel turned around looking straight into Paul's eyes making her speechless. He raises and eye brow waiting for an answer but she turned away from him not being able to look at him as she spoke

Rachael: my name is Rachael Grayson and you are exactly

She tried so hard to play it off as if she didn't know who he was already. Paul Smiles at her name and comes closer behind her; he grabbed the end of her shirt pulling it up to show her the words.

Paul: well baby… I'm your bad boy

Rachael got offended and quickly grabbed both sides of his jacket pulling him close and with a serious voice

Rachael: hey!..I'm not that type of girl got it!

he lets out a small laugh making Rachael confused ; Paul puts his arm around her waist as she gets a chill up her spine when his hand touches her bare back

Paul: easy now, my name is Paul..Paul Isley


End file.
